Inquiry
by xXxYinandYangxXx
Summary: "... Well... When they say, 'every inch'..." "O-Oi! What are you—?" Because You Were Bored. [Gokudera x Reader]


_**Author's Chapter Notes:**_

**Minori:** DUNKILLMEH! It's… more or less my first lemon so be nice! :C *hands are ready to respond to flamers* but for the people who are nice and don't have any bull crap to say… email us and tell us how we should revise our lemons and limes, 'kay?

**Kieri:** Thank you for reading!

We don't own _KHR!_ or any of their sexy Italian-Japanese characters… or do we? *pulls on leash*— **NOWAIT**, WE DUN WANNA GET SUED.

So… _"no"_ D

* * *

Inquiry

**[Gokudera x Reader]**

**_"Gokudera... You're called the Smokin' Bomb because you keep dynamite on every inch of your body, right?"_**

**_"Yeah, woman; what of it?"_**

**_"... Well... When they say, 'every inch'..."_**

**_"O-Oi! What are you—?"_**

**_Because You Were Bored._**

* * *

You had been working on a project with Gokudera as your partner. You already knew that Gokudera just wanted to get this finished so he could see his _precious_ Tenth, which you had no qualms about. The boy was such a hot-head and dismissed everything you had to say anyway. So when he barged into your room, snatched the board you two had been working on and starting pasting a bunch of crap on it, you just sighed and laid on the floor. Whatever you had to say would lead to an argument anyway. He was smart, so he could do it.

So here you were now, on the floor playing with the hem of your school uniform skirt as he continued to write… and do… _whatever_ he was doing.

You hung out with Tsuna and his gang more often than not and found out that Gokudera carried around dynamite. You'd remembered Reborn saying he was named "Smokin' Bomb Hayato" due to the dynamite he carried on his body. You were just curious and had nothing better to do, so hey, why not?

You stopped playing with hem of your skirt and sat up. Gokudera took no notice or if he did, he was ignoring you and so, continued to scribble down time-lines and such. He pushed his spectacles up on the bridge of his nose as you crawled over to where he sat on your floor. You stuck your hand out, caressing his side.

_'I feel something... but I can't even tell...' _you thought.

"Oi!" Gokudera yelled. "What the hell do you think you're do—?!"

"—Hey... Gokudera-kun," you interrupted. "They call you 'Smokin' Bomb Hayato' because you keep bombs on every inch of your body, right?"

"Yeah, so what?!" he irritably asked. "AND STOP TOUCHING ME," he added with a crimson face.

You ignored his last comment and began gripping his arms, completely ignoring his flailing to get away from your prying hands.

"Well," you murmured. "When they say _every _inch..." You placed a finger on the middle of his chest and slowly let it descend.

"Woman…" he warned. "Get your _fucking_ hand off of—"

Your hand found its way into his pants and you began blindly gripping at anything you found. When you grasped something long and hard, you blinked.

"—Wow... I guess what they say _is_ true..." you interrupted.

"What—?!"

"—Hey, Gokudera-kun," you suddenly called. "What if the dynamite exploded? Wouldn't that hurt?" you curiously asked.

You felt a gust of air on your face and you glanced down at Gokudera who had an angry but flushed expression on his face.

Gokudera couldn't stop the bead of sweat that rolled down his brow and growled, "... That's _not_ dynamite, you stupid woman."

"Really?" you asked in a doubtful tone. "Sure feels like it—" you said making sure you squeezed the "dynamite" hard enough.

Oh, you felt like _such_ a badass. The door was unlocked and your family was downstairs… which meant anyone of them could easily come in and catch you in the sinful act. Just the _notion_ of getting caught brought a fine tremor down your spine...

The bomber groaned, inadvertently bucking his hips in your direction.

You smirked, cocking your head to the side as you felt up his length. "So... I'm guessing this means you really aren't Smokin' Bomb Hayato anymore... right?" you asked, looking for dynamite _long gone_ from your mind now.

Gokudera scowled and gripped your wrist. "Get the fuck off me," he snarled, his olive eyes flashing dangerously.

That didn't deter you in the least. You smiled and firmly squeezed his length, making him let go of your poor wrist.

You licked your lips and leaned in, your noses millimeters away from each other. Your thumb circled his wet tip as you cried, "But you've just _barely_ answered my questions~!"

Oh, now you were just teasing.

You pushed him down on the carpeted floor and straddled his waist; never ceasing in your actions occurring in his pants. You could tell he was close, so you began moving your hand more rapidly, gripping him tightly.

It was nice seeing the "_rebel"_ take the submissive side this once and _only_ this once. He'd have your head after you were done with him.

You slowly ran your nail up a pulsing vein and that was it.

He bucked hard into your hand and couldn't stop the white sticky liquid that spurted from the tip, rolling down his length and over your hand. You pulled his member fully from out of his pants and mentally gasped.

"Well…" you murmured. "No dynamite here~!" you said shrugging your shoulders, proceeding to suck on one of your tainted fingers. You looked down at Gokudera's flushed face, he didn't look very happy… well, that was after he came down from his high…

You grinned as you continued to lick your fingers. "Sticky…" was all you commented before you were shoved off of his waist and pinned to the floor.

You blinked up at a pissed Gokudera. Oh… he'd _show_ you submissive.

"Stupid woman, you'll regret that."

You continued to suck and lick at your fingers, unintentionally making him grow hard. "Will I, Gokudera-kun?" you daringly asked.

When you felt something poking your thigh, and you instantaneously knew what it was. You had your other hand slowly make its way towards his aching member until he swatted your hand away.

"**_Don't_**," he warned, growling at you. He gripped your skirt and bunched it up at your waist, taking his finger and running it along the slit of your clothed folds; proceeding to harshly rub your clit through your thin panties. Your eyes widened and you gasped, heat making its way to your cheeks.

It wasn't long before he ditched rubbing your clit in favor of yanking the flimsy fabric down and throwing them somewhere across the room. You hadn't even registered what was happening before he ripped your legs apart and spread them wide open. Your reddened flower exposed just for him to see.

He smirked when he saw just how much of that clear, thick liquid was dribbling out of your untouched and pulsing core. You gaped and reddened, trying to force your legs closed. He sure as hell wasn't going to let _that_ happen.

He used his knees to keep your legs open and still. He hadn't stuck around to admire what had been front of him, because he took one of his fingers and shoved them into your being. Watching how your flushed face contorted into one of shock.

"A-_ah!_" you gasped. It was a new feeling indeed. The prickling sensation settling into your skin as Gokudera stretched your aching core out, pushing in his nimble fingers as deep as the knuckles. It was uncomfortable at first, but after creating a circular motion within your being, it was hard trying to stop the moans bubbling within your throat.

"G-Gokudera-kun, I… _deeper_," you breathily demanded, trying to grind down and squeeze your core around his fingers.

"Supplicare per esso, mio gattino..." he huskily breathed, leaning forward and biting down on the exposed flesh of your neck.

"I… I don't under—"

"—Capirai quando avrò finito con te," he smoothly cut through. "_Ora urlare_."

You both failed _that_ project the next day.

* * *

_**Chapter End Notes:**_

**Minori:** Google translate can only get me so far… -_- I went on like, 20 different websites for this. If anyone can send us a better translation… A ONE-SHOT FO YOOOU~~ if one of us isn't suffering from severe chronic procrastination at the time… *cough*

**Kieri:** … I'm sorry, Minori, but are you… _insinuating_ something? *eyes pan in the corner*

**Minori:** Yep~ *completely misses her eyeing the pan* :DD—

**Kieri: **Well, in any case, I think this is pretty good for a first lemon, no? Hopefully you all think so too!

**Translations:**

-Beg for it my kitten…

-You'll know when I'm done with you. _Now scream_.

… Mmm~ sexy.


End file.
